Unexpected nightmare
by XxBand-WhorexX
Summary: L goes to Light's room late at night after having a bad dream. But can Light comfort him...? (Joint fanfic that XxBlueHairWonderxX and I wrote together)


_This was an idea I had for a future Death Note fanfic, I'd love some reviews. This is a lemon, m'kay. LEMON._

_It was dark. Not a single thing could be seen. Out of the darkness approached a figure, the gentle glow of the moon filled the room; allowing me to see the figure clearer. "Lawli?" I asked. Lawliet smiled and climbed onto my bed, soon crawling up towards me and stopping directly before me. "Hai Rai-kun." He whispered. "What are you doing Lawli?" I asked quietly. He shrugged and leaned closer, almost cautiously. "I had a bad dream Rai-kun." He whimpered, his face scared. "Awh Lawli, come here." I held out my arms and hugged him against my chest, gently rubbing my hands along his spine; feeling him shiver slightly._

"You make me feel safe Rai-kun." Lawliet whispered. I smiled and gently rubbed my cheek against his, gently gliding my fingers against his spine. A soft moan escaped his lips, the sound suddenly made me tense; my pants getting tighter. "R-Rai-kun." He whispered. Lawliet leaned back slightly, his face close to mine, his sweet breath gently blowing against my lips as he exhaled. His breath tasted sweet, like cotton candy and strawberries. "Yes Lawli?" I asked.

"K-kiss me..." He begged quietly. Bringing my hand to his jaw and cupping it gently I looked into L's eyes, soon getting lost in them.

I slowly edged forward, tilting my head slightly as I moved closer to his lips. I soon felt his breath flush against my lips, our mouths mere centimetres from each other. "A-are you sure you want this?" L nodded frantically, his eyes still fixed on my own. "P-please." He whispered. Still looking into his eyes I finished the distance, gently brushing my lips against his. I involuntarily shuddered, his lips were heaven. Holding Lawliet's jaw ever so slightly tighter I kissed him softly, closing my eyes and loving the feel of his lips against mine.

He was trembling, his lips shaky against my own. I sneakily slid my hand up the back of his shirt, running my fingertips across the smooth expanse of his back. His skin was soft, silky and oh so cold. I needed to warm him up somehow...but at the same time the coldness was beautiful. I felt him shift against me, his legs moving to straddle my waist, his lips slowly moving back against mine. Both of our groins were pressed up against each other, the only thing separating us was the thin fabric of our pants.

L put his hands on my stomach, gently rubbing my abs. "Mmf Lawli." I moaned against his lips, pressing my hand against his cold back. I needed more. I needed him, all of him. I needed to feel his chest against mine! Sliding my hands down his back I grabbed the hem of his shirt, gently licking his lips; wanting him to open up to me. Lawliet's lips slowly parted, only a little, but enough for me to slide my tongue into his mouth. I moaned into his mouth, loving the delicious warmth that his hot mouth held inside. His tongue moved forward, finding mine and gently rubbing, causing a soft moan, almost a mewl, to escape his lips.

I continued pulling his shirt upwards, kissing him deeper, not wanting to stop. Once his shirt could go no further I pulled back, earning a whimper of disappointment from Lawli. I smiled and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, glancing at the protruding bones of his torso. He was skinny...no...skinny was an understatement. He was anorexic. Lawliet's bones stuck out a lot. Considering the faint light I could count every single one of his ribs, as well as being able to see his collarbone. It was...I don't know...not disgusting...more like hurtful, because he was extremely thin. He ate...a lot...more than a lot. The only food he really ate was packed full of sugar, he ate the occasional banana, watermelon or box of strawberries; but otherwise he lived off sugar and caffeine.

"L-Lawli..." I whispered. He looked at me sadly, trying to grab hold of his shirt.

"A-Am I u-ugly Rai-kun?" He asked, his voice worried and shaky. I shook my head and looked into his ebony eyes. "No Lawli...beautiful." I whispered. A soft sound escaped his lips, he was relieved. "C-can Lawli see Rai-kun?" I nodded, gently kissed him and slid off my shirt, pulling away slightly to get it off, before throwing it to the side. L ran his hand down my chest at an agonisingly slow pace, making me shudder in pleasure. "Beautiful Rai-kun." He said quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

Leaning up slightly I held my hand under his chin, gently lifting his head, capturing his lips with my own. I slowly leaned back, brining Lawliet with me, holding my hands behind his back to help support him. I could feel him smile against my lips, a quiet purr vibrating through his body, tail curling slightly. I gently licked at his lips before pulling his bottom lip in between mine and kissing it gently. My hands felt him tense as he held back a moan. I needed to hear him. Wrapping my arms around him tightly I gently rolled over, so I was on top. "R-Rai-kun." Lawli whispered. Supporting my weight on my elbows I kissed him gently. "It's ok Lawli, I won't hurt you." I said softly.

He nodded and nuzzled his nose against mine. "Okay." Kissing him one last time I soon pulled away from his lips, descending on his neck, kissing and suckling on his sweet tasting flesh, leaving little marks in my path. Cute little grunts left his mouth as he leaned further back into the pillows, mewling quietly. "You make cute noises Lawli." I whispered. He squeaked a little, gently pressing his hips against mine. A low moan escaped my mouth. He was killing me! I was hard...like really hard. Reaching down to his pants I slid my hand downwards, under the fabric of his pants; gently palming his already hard crotch.

"Mmf!" I chuckled and licked the centre of his chest, gently rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers. He'd cum quickly, he was only young and probably not experienced. "Rai-kun! Ahhh!" Finally sliding my hand down his boxers I grasped his harden length, shuddering. Lawli moaned loud, his body shaking beneath me. I covered his lips with my own, swallowing his moans and cute little whimpers. After gently stroking and squeezing Lawliet's throbbing member he clawed at my back, moaning against my neck as he finally let go and came on my hand, his breathing heavy.

"Aishiteru Rai-kun..." He whispered. A smile crossed my lips as I took my hand out of his boxers, licking off the sticky residue. "Aishiteru Lawli."

Suddenly the world was falling away from me. It was suddenly light and birds were calling. I woke with a start. My breathing heavy, almost panting. Pulling back the sheets I saw my pants were lifted and feeling kinda wet. "Ugh. Dammit."

* * *

So...how did it go?


End file.
